sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaitlyn Dever
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2009–present | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. }} Kaitlyn Rochelle Dever ( ; born December 21, 1996) is an American actress. She is known for her roles as Gwen Thompson in An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong (2009), Loretta McCready in Justified (2011–2015), Eve Baxter in Last Man Standing (2011–present), and Jayden Cole in Short Term 12 (2013). She has portrayed supporting roles in films including Bad Teacher (2011), The Spectacular Now (2013), Laggies (2014), Men, Women & Children (2014), Detroit (2017), Outside In (2017), The Front Runner (2018), and Beautiful Boy (2018). She plays a lead role in the 2019 films Them That Follow and Booksmart. Early life Dever was born in Phoenix, Arizona, to Tim and Kathy Dever. She has an older brother, Corey. At the age of five, she developed an interest in the performing arts with her parents sending her to an acting school. She also participated in gymnastics, ballet and skating, until she focused on acting. Her family then moved to Dallas, Texas, when her father was given the role of the voice of Barney the Purple Dinosaur, and where she enrolled at the Dallas Young Actors Studio in a month-long acting program. Honing her acting skills at the studio, she booked a number of commercials, before moving to Los Angeles. Career Dever's first notable acting role was as Gwen Thompson in the American Girl film An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong (2009). In 2011, she was cast in a recurring role as Loretta McCready in the FX series Justified, during the show's second season. That same year, she was cast as a series regular in the ABC sitcom Last Man Standing, starring with Tim Allen. Dever's other television credits include Make It or Break It, Modern Family, Private Practice, Party Down, The Mentalist, and Curb Your Enthusiasm. Her 2011 film credits include Cinema Verite, Bad Teacher, and the Clint Eastwood–directed film J. Edgar. In 2012, Dever was nominated three times at the 33rd Young Artist Awards: for her supporting roles in Bad Teacher and Last Man Standing, and for her recurring role in Justified. In 2013, Dever appeared in supporting roles in the critically acclaimed films The Spectacular Now and Short Term 12. Her role in the latter garnered widespread acclaim from critics. Dever appeared in the dark comedy film Laggies (2014), alongside Chloë Grace Moretz and Keira Knightley. The same year, she co-starred in the film Men, Women & Children, directed by Jason Reitman. Dever has two star roles for summer 2019: as Amy in Booksmart, a teen comedy ode to friendship "for the ages"; and as Dilly Picket in the drama-thriller film Them That Follow. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1996 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Dallas Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from Phoenix, Arizona Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people